


Iron bars

by RottenCaramel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Final Haikyuu Quest, Anal Sex, Final Haikyuu Quest, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mind Break, Oral Sex, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 09:06:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottenCaramel/pseuds/RottenCaramel
Summary: A captured paladin proves to be quite a source of entertainment for two demons.





	Iron bars

**Author's Note:**

> This disgusting one shot was written two years ago in my mothertongue, and I only translated it a few days ago… hope you enjoy!  
> Also, warnings are there for a reason.

Hinata doesn’t know how long it’s been since he’s been thrown into that cell. He can’t even have a vague idea, since the room doesn’t have a window - the only light in the cell is brought by a torch on the wall. He’s tried everything to run away, including trying to tear the bars with his bear hands, looking for a hole in the wall or picking the lock. He’s even tried to imitate Kenma by chanting a spell, to no avail.   
Sometimes, a guard brings him a piece of bread and some water. At the beginning, he had refused the food, convinced he’d find a way to break out or that one of his comrades would come to his rescue. But after collapsing on the ground, his vision blurry, his throat horribly dry, he had had no choice but to take the food to survive.  
   
He feels like it’s been years since he’s been talked to for the last time when one of the guards open his cell’s door and violently grabs his arm before he can try to run away.  
   
“The great king awaits you. Hurry up, and don’t even think about trying to escape.”  
   
Hinata accepts, thinking he can fool his jailer later. But his fourteen attempts between the prison and the throne room all fail, under the patronizing glance of the soldier taking care of him.  
At last, they arrive in a huge room with a floor made of dark marble, and with walls covered in heavy purple-red drapes. A scarlet carpet traces a path from the entrance to the throne on which Oikawa sits, Kuroo standing right next to him.  
   
Hinata’s blood boils upon seeing his enemy, as he recognizes him from the various posters of him plastered all over the walls in the cities under his control. Hinata tries one more time to wriggle away, but this time the soldier hits him behind the head and he collapses to the ground, his vision shaky.  
   
“Mattsun! No need to be rude with our guest.”  
   
The demon’s falsely outraged voice reaches his ears and worsens his pain. Hinata can hear Kuroo dismissing the soldier, then the distinct sound of footsteps getting closer and closer to him.  
   
“Tetsurou, is he conscious?”  
“I think so.”  
   
Hinata feels a warm hand resting on his forehead, and tries to push it away, but finds he doesn’t have the strength to; his arm slackly falls to his side.  
   
“Calm down, shrimp.”  
   
He wants to protest, but before he can open his mouth, a gentle warmth wraps around him and the hammer banging inside his head disappears.

“There you go, feeling better?”  
   
The young hero quickly stands up and steps away from the wizard. Out of reflex, he tries to grab his sword, but remembers it’s the first thing that’s been taken away from him, before they even seized his clothes to replace them by a brown tunic.  
   
“Calm down, Shouyou-chan.” Oikawa laughs, still sitting on his throne. “You’re not really in a position to try anything funny… so don’t. Even though it’s adorable to see you try.”  
   
Hinata feels his throat suddenly becoming dry, and he has to admit the demon’s right. Kuroo stands up and stays at his side, his mischievous eyes gazing at the ginger.  
   
“You could at least thank Kuroo for healing you, hm?” Oikawa suggests.  
“…”  
   
That’s stupid, Hinata thinks. Why thank him, when it’s his own guard who hurt me in the first place?!  
   
“You should thank him.” the demon repeats, his tone veiled with a hint of threat.  
   
Hinata understands it’d be in his interest to obey, but out of sheer desire to oppose the king, decides to remain mute.  
   
“Don’t push it, Tooru. He’ll be nicer later, when we know each other better.”  
“No”! Hinata finally cries, wobbling on his feet. “I’ll never be nicer to you! I don’t want to know you better, I came to defeat you!”  
   
Oikawa and Kuroo exchange an amused look. As the king stands up and starts walking towards him, the paladin feels his stomach turn.  
   
“Interesting. You came here, really? You mean, Kyoutani didn’t knock you out in a fight before bringing you here? »  
   
Hinata averts his eyes, ashamed, before speaking again:  
   
“This-this doesn’t change anything! I’m still going to-”  
“What are you going to do, exactly?” Kuroo dramatically sighs. “You’re on your own, without any weapon, against two fighters far more experienced than you.”  
“I… I…”  
   
Tears of rage begin to rush in the young hero’s eyes, but he shakes them off and decides to try something desperate. He throws himself at Kuroo, who’s surprised by Hinata’s attack, as Hinata’s tenacity is even stronger than he thought. The wizard ends up on the ground, Hinata on top of him and ready to throw his fist at him. But before he can, Hinata’s suddenly stopped, lifted by Oikawa.  
   
“Hey, Shouyou, that’s not very nice from you! You’re going to have to learn how to behave.”  
   
Hinata struggles to get away, but his foe’s squeezing him too tight against his torso, leaving the boy no chance to break free. Kuroo gets up, then firmly grasps Hinata’s cheek, an evil smile on his lips.  
   
“Don’t you ever do that again.” he whispers as he presses his fingers into the flesh, drawing a cry of pain from Hinata.  
   
Oikawa chuckles, giving Hinata cold sweats. Kuroo takes a step back and gives his accomplice a nod, causing him to tighten his hold on Hinata even more and rest his head on the hero’s shoulder.  
   
“You’re lucky, I’m in a good mood today. Otherwise, things could have been… bad for you.”  
Hinata breathes heavily, and shivers when Oikawa presses a light kiss against his neck. The ginger yells in surprise when the demon grabs his tunic’s collar and drags him behind, until they reach a cage near the throne that Hinata hadn’t noticed before.  
   
“Sorry, Shouyou-chan, but that’s what happens to bad boys who can’t behave properly.”  
   
Without further ado, he throws the paladin inside and locks him up. The cage’s so small Hinata can’t do anything but sit down, and even though he pulls on the bars with all his might, they don’t budge.  
 

* * *

  
   
Apparently, Oikawa’s decided being locked up in a cage isn’t humiliating enough for Hinata, because he has moved it right next to his throne, highlighting it. However, the ginger doesn’t try to hide from the king’s visitors, on the contrary: out of pure spite, he watches them with a fiery anger.  
   
Thankfully, there’s not that many hearings. He only sees six persons: Mattsun again, two other guards he doesn’t know, and finally Kiyoko and her two minions, who don’t hesitate to mock him.  
   
Finally, after Kiyoko’s departure, Kuroo locks the room’s door, and Hinata understands the day’s over. It’s the moment his stomach decides to loudly remind him of his existence, but neither Oikawa nor Kuroo seem to have noticed him; as soon as Kuroo’s locked the door, he’s run towards Oikawa in an almost animalistic way, before grabbing his hands and pulling the demon against him, his sharp canines rushing towards Oikawa’s neck.  
   
They’re now fervently kissing, and Hinata can feel his cheeks heating up. He wants to look away but finds he can’t, as if hypnotized by the show the two demons are putting on.  
Said demons finally decide to pay him some attention, a perverted smile on their lustful faces.  
   
“Look at the midget.” Kuroo hisses. “I think he’s getting excited just by watching us.”  
   
Hinata brutally brings his eyes to the ground, face scarlet in embarrassment at getting caught.  
   
“Mmh, I think so too.” Oikawa adds, letting his hands wander lecherously on Kuroo’s chest. “But he’s been so quiet today, during his punishment… he might deserve a reward, don’t you think?”  
“Eh, why not?”  
   
With a petty laugh, the two demons get close to their prisoner, who doesn’t know what he’s supposed to think of the situation. On one hand, he definitely doesn’t want to be touched by his jailors; on the other, he has to admit the two young men are particularly pretty, and have an inviting aura to them.  
Before he can ponder more on the problem, the sole of Oikawa’s boot finds his way to his crotch.  
   
“Oooh, Tetsurou, I think we really did something to him.” he whispers, amused.  
   
Hinata feels shameful tears pricking at the corner of his eyes, and he wriggles away, trying to hide his arousal as best as he can.  
   
“Talk about a hero.” Kuroo laughs, leering above the cage. “Getting hard because of your enemies… what would your little friends say if they saw you, huh?”  
“Oh no, don’t worry about that, my adorable little Shouyou, you’re not the first one to fall for us. If only you could have seen the way Iwa-chan and Tobio used to beg for my cock…”  
“Yeah, I wished you could have heard the noises Kenma make when you touch him in the right places… come to think of it, you’re all disguting whores.”  
   
Hinata takes a deep breath. Kageyama, Iwaizumi and Kenma’s relationship with Oikawa and Kuroo are taboo subjects he tries not to bring up with them.  
Oikawa kneels before the cage, and snakes his hands between the iron bars, grabbing the ginger’s collar and pulling him closer.  
   
“Are you disturbed, Sho-chan? Jealous, perhaps? From what I’ve seen, you and Tobio have grown quite close. Do you wish you could say you’ve taken him too?”  
“Stop it!” Hinata protests, refusing to admit the king just tore at his heart.  
“Shouyou, no reason to be upset. Me and Tetsurou can give you something much better.”  
   
As if to prove his point, he presses his lips against Hinata’s, which he forces them apart with his tongue, exploring the paladin’s mouth. Shouyou’s frozen in place, unable to break free from the kiss or even to react. Eyes wild, he notices Kuroo’s palming his own groin through his clothes.  
Oikawa abruptly breaks the kiss, barely pulling his face away from his prisoner’s, his mouth curling into a satisfied grin.  
   
“You don’t need this, do you?”  
   
Hinata’s still dazed from the kiss, and before he gets a chance to protest, Oikawa violently snatches his tunic away. The fabric immediately tears, and the ginger ends up naked in front of the two demons, his erection in shameful display.  
   
“You’re so cute like that, Sho-chan! Embarassed but aroused at the same time.” Oikawa practically beams with joy, and Kuroo kneels in front of the cage. “No need to hide, it’s not like you can go very far anyway.”  
   
Kuroo grabs Hinata’s left hand through the bars, and kisses him, letting his lips travel all over Shouyou’s face. He then assaults his neck with feverish kisses, as Oikawa grabs Hinata’s right hand and presses it against his own slacks. Had Hinata not been trapped in that damned cage, he would have crawled away in surprise and disgust as he feels his hand caress his enemy’s growing erection; but he can only moan, making the two demons smile.  
   
“Your skin is so soft, Shouyou!” Kuroo notices. “And it looks like we’ll easily leave marks on it. Everyone will know who you’ll belong to.”  
“I-I don’t belong to- ah!”  
   
Kuroo laughs before letting his lips go from Hinata’s shoulder, admiring what he’s done. Biting marks are already flowering on his pale skin.

“Hm, Sho-chan’s really a naughty pervert…” Oikawa whispers as his fingers ghost over his prisoner’s manhood. “Look at this, already wet.”  
   
Oikawa’s right, and he proves it by pushing his digits, slick with Hinata’s precome, in the ginger’s mouth. Kuroo slithers behind the king and takes his cape off, his eyes never leaving the paladin.   
   
“You like that, right Shouyou? You like being here, in your cage, like the slave you are, only made for giving us pleasure and feeding off our attention.”  
   
Oikawa’s words deeply wound the young hero, but to his great horror, he has to admit he starts to find the situation isn’t that unpleasant. He hasn’t much time to feel guilty though, as suddenly Oikawa’s hands are on his shoulders, pressing fingernails deeply into the skin, causing Hinata to cry in pain.  
   
“Shut up, wimp.” Kuroo orders as he keeps on delicately undressing the king, leaving feather-light kisses on his skin, a striking contrast with Oikawa’s nails digging red lines into Hinata’s flesh.  
   
Soon, Oikawa’s entirely naked, and a satisfied Kuroo throws his own red cloak away.  
   
“Like what you see, Shouyou-chan?” the brunette maliciously asks as he strokes the paladin’s orange locks.  
“…”  
“I asked you a question.”  
   
His body betraying him, Hinata lets his eyes wander on Oikawa’s body. The demon’s skin is extremely pale, and he’s quite muscled – not as much as Aone, though. The hero starts crying as he thinks about his friends; no matter what Oikawa and Kuroo say, even if his friends have been in intimate relationships with them, they still left to fight under princess Michimiya’s banner. Meanwhile, he’s naked in front of them, receiving their attention and enjoying it against his better judgement.  
   
“Stop crying, my dear little hero.” Oikawa whispers, drawing their lips closer. “You’re thinking about your friends, aren’t you?”  
“You don’t belong with them.” Kuroo nods, putting his clothes next to the king’s. “You’re so servile, being here only revealed your true self.”  
   
Oikawa smiles meanly, as if to approve of his right hand man’s words. Afterwards, he gets up and brings his dick as close to Hinata’s lips as he can.  
   
“Come on, get to work, my adorable Sho-chan.”  
   
He doesn’t have a choice, and he knows it. Swalloing what’s left of his pride, Hinata timidly darts his tongue and starts licking the head of Oikawa’s cock, making the king shiver in pleasure.  
   
“A-ah, Shouyou!”  
   
Kuroo smiles, delighted with the scene happening right before his eyes. He places himself behind his lover, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his head on his shoulder, as if to better enjoy the show.  
Hinata hesitates, then swallows more of the demon’s pulsing arousal, bobbing his head up and down.

“Mmh, you look so skilled, are you sure you’ve never done that before?” Kuroo asks as he starts to gently grind his growing erection against Oikawa’s rear.  
   
Shouyou closes his eyes, sucking even faster, wanting to get done as fast as possible. He decides to imagine he’s with Kageyama right now, that it’s the archer he’s sucking off, while Kenma watches them, caring and loving.  
But the demon guesses what Hinata’s got in mind upon seeing his captive’s closed eyes and his suddenly happier face, and he withdraws brutally before loudly slapping Hinata’s face. He grabs the hero’s chin between his thumb and his index.  
   
“I don’t want you to think about Tobio or anybody else. You’re here for me and Tetsurou only. You belong to us, is that clear?”  
   
Shouyou refuses to answer, but the demon slaps him again and he cries out:  
   
“O-okay!”  
“Then look into my eyes.”  
   
Hinata wearily gets back to work, looking straight into the demon’s scarlet irises, Oikawa’s expression right between ecstasy and anger. There’s no way out this time; nothing can help him forget he’s giving head to his worse enemy. Oikawa comes without warning, pulling out just in time to cover Hinata’s face with his hot seed. The white liquid oozes on Hinata’s skin, mixed with his tears.  
   
“Awww, Sho-chan, if only you could see yourself!” Oikawa laughs, Kuroo leaving him to get closer to the cage.  
“That was so sexy, Shouyou, you were incredible.” Kuroo mockingly congratulates him before cleaning his face.  
   
He then brings his semen-covered fingers to the hero’s lips; Hinata understands the unspoken command and cleans them with his saliva.  
   
“You have quite a dirty look in your eyes, shrimp. Starting to enjoy this, huh?”  
   
Kuroo’s voice’s gotten lower. Oikawa presses closes against him, wrapping an arm around his right hip and caressing his skin. Hinata tries to hide, turning away from them and curling up on himself, closing his eyes and thinking about his friends.  
To his disgust, he acts that way not because he’s horrified by what’s happening, but because he’s starting to realize he enjoys being used as a sex toy by the two demons.  
So he tries to push those thoughts away, and tries to focus on his comrades. Aone taking him in his arms when he wakes up after a nightmare, Iwaizumi teaching him some swordfighting techniques, Kenma and him stargazing, Kageyama-  
   
He’s stopped by Kuroo’s hand on his arm, and finds himself suddenly face to face with the demons.  
   
“Who told you we were done with you? Apologize immediately for your rudeness.”  
“…”  
   
No, he won’t do it. He mustn’t.  
   
“Apologize!” Oikawa growls with yet another slap. “A wannabe hero like you owes us much more respect that that! Come on!”  
“… sorry.”  
   
Immediately, the brunette’s harsh gaze softens, and his gentle hand ends once again on his cheek, but this time to stroke it.  
   
“Good boy. See, when you’re good to us, we’re good to you.”  
   
Hinata hears a metallic noise, and notices Kuroo’s opened the cage’s door. Before he can try anything, Oikawa grabs his arms and pulls him out of the cage, pressing their bodies against each other. He kisses the top of his head, before spinning him around and sitting the hero on his lap. Oikawa keeps on gently caressing him, and Hinata instinctively closes his eyes. They quickly shoot open, though, as he feels something very unpleasant around his anus.  
   
“Calm down, Shouyou. If I don’t do this, it’s going to hurt. Unless that’s what you want?” Kuroo teases, slowly pumping a lubricant-covered finger in and out of his hole. Happy with the ginger’s pleasured and pained moans, he adds a second finger, while Oikawa presses hot kisses on Hinata’s face and lets his hand roam across the torso adorned with various cuts.  
   
Hinata’s head throbs against the demon’s shoulder when Kuroo adds a third finger. The unusual friction against his mucosa is far too intense, and he can’t think properly.  
   
“Slow down, Tetsu, I don’t want you hurting our toy too bad.” Oikawa whispers with a small pout.  
   
The wizard rolls his eyes, but obeys. When he thinks Hinata’s ready to receive something else inside of him, he withdraws his hand and grabs the hero’s thighs. He then presses his glans against the young man’s hole, and penetrates him with a snap of his hips. Hinata yells in pain, quickly muffled when Oikawa’s lips press against his own and a tongue invades his mouth.  
   
As Oikawa firmly holds Hinata’s chest against his own, Kuroo starts slowly moving his hips, groaning in pleasure. When the demon’s lips part away from the ginger’s, Hinata starts shamefully moaning, as pain is gradually being replaced by an ecstatic feeling.  
   
“Looks like you’re having fun…” Oikawa idly comments, leaving an unspoken question linger behind his words.  
   
Kuroo shoots him a devious smile, still thrusting in and out of Hinata.  
   
“Wanna try?” he proposes.  
“Since you’re asking so nicely!”  
   
Kuroo moves a few more times before pulling out. As Hinata lays on the ground, panting, Oikawa thanks his lover with a deep kiss and quick strokes on his cock.  
   
“Thank you, Tetsu… here, you can see how useful his mouth is when it’s not sprouting nonsense. On all fours, my Sho-chan.”  
   
Shouyou doesn’t even think, as if his body’s acting on his own, and obeys Oikawa. His erection’s starting to become painful, and he only needs one thing in that moment: being relieved and taken care of.  
   
Kuroo and Oikawa enter him at the same time, perfectly in sync. Had his mouth not been filled with Kuroo’s dick, Hinata could have cried his pleasure; Oikawa knows what he’s doing, and each of his movements seem to be designed to make the hero moan as much as possible.  
   
They both feel Shouyou’s raw ecstasy, as he doesn’t even try to hide it anymore. They decide to torture him a bit more; Kuroo violently grips his hair, and Oikawa digs his fingernails into his hips.  
   
“Even more in heat than a filthy bitch, how pathetic… even Tobio’s never gotten this desperate.” the king huffs as he brings his lips close to Hinata’s ear, biting delicately on the lobe.  
   
Tears of pleasure and shame roll down the paladin’s burning cheeks, while Kuroo suddenly fastens his pace and comes in his mouth, closely followed by Oikawa.  
   
“You weren’t lying, Tooru, that kid really knows how to use his tongue.” the wizard laughs before taking the brunette in his arms and distractedly caressing his hair.  
“I know, right? I can tell we’re going to have so much fun with him.”  
   
Hinata collapses on his back, semen dripping from between his lips and his asscheeks. His dick’s painfully hard and his eyes are veiled with tears and ecstasy, offering a delightful show to the two demons openly ogling him.  
   
“A-Ah…” the paladin whimpers.  
   
Oikawa crawls towards him, putting his body above the ginger’s:  
   
“What is it, Sho-chan? What do you want?”  
“… I… there…”  
   
The demon chuckles, letting his hand slide from the young man’s chest to the base of his penis.  
   
“You need me? You need me to touch you?”  
   
Unable to hold back, the ginger whispers:  
   
“Yes… I need…to…”  
“What, exactly? Say it. Say you need the great king. Say you need his majesty, say you need your master.”  
   
The demon’s caresses slow down, and Hinata can’t take it anymore; words are spilling from his lips before he can really notice:  
   
“I need you, Master !”  
“Good boy, wonderful!” Oikawa praises him.  
   
He picks his pace up, and Hinata comes almost instantly, covering the king’s fingers with his seed. Oikawa brings his hand to his captive’s mouth, and in what has become a reflex at this point, Hinata licks them clean.  
   
Oikawa lies down next to him, circling the paladin’s frail chest with his arms. The hero’s torso rises and dives to the rhythm of his loud breathing. Kuroo joins them, lying on the other side of the hero.  
   
“Remind me who you belong to, Shouyou.” the wizard asks, absentmindedly letting his hands roam on Hinata’s flesh.  
   
The young man, starting to come out of his orgasm-induced haze, knows exactly what the demon wants for an answer. Thinking one last time about Kageyama, Kenma, Aone and Iwaizumi, he answers with a whisper:  
   
“I belong to Master Tooru and Master Tetsurou.”


End file.
